


Do You Want To Be?

by Ivy_Weinhardt



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctors & Physicians, Dom/sub Play, Firefighters, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Weinhardt/pseuds/Ivy_Weinhardt
Summary: Ichigo's friends and family really despise the new guy he's dating. They despise him with a passion.





	1. First Flames

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, same bitch. 
> 
> Stopped watching Bleach ages ago but I LOVE this pairing. I feel weird about this but whateves. Another Bleach fandom author recently posted a nice, long Bleach in Star Trek Universe- esque fic. I'm fucking wilding out, man. I love that person so much. 
> 
> I don't own Bleach. Enjoy :)

"If ya wanna be my lover, ya gotta get with my friend!" 

The shrill singing voice of his co-worker was honestly starting to get on Ichigo's nerves. His day on this shift had already been way longer than it should've been and he'd already been at the mercy of the worst migraine he had had in some weeks. Now, Renji was crying out badly pronounced English words like a hungry sea witch and he couldn't take it one bit. 

"Abarai, would you shut the hell up already? This is a health clinic, it's supposed to be quiet!" 

"Damn, well then don't yell at me." The tattooed receptionist shot back as he organized files in a folder. " Tch, it doesn't have to be so damn boring though. Today's so slow! " He exclaimed gesturing towards the empty waiting room. 

" Slow for you. I've got cases to review and the other doctors are seeing patients so just find something to do, Renji and quit singing so damn loud ." Ichigo Muttered as he looked through documents on the reception counter. 

"Sure. Doctor. " The receptionist, Renji stuck his tongue out and turned back to his computer, to check Facebook or play games no doubt. Beside him, the other receptionist's sat vacant. 

"Where's Kon? " 

"Mmh in the bathroom. Probably having the rocket shits from Rukia's sewage brownies. Told him he shouldn't have eaten - "

Renji was cut off by the deafening blare of the emergency fire alarm and the flashing lights indicating exits. 

" You're fucking kidding me! Now really? " Ichigo groaned. He hoped to god this wasn't going to be a serious matter, luckily they had no one checked into the few beds they had. Still, a fire in a hospital or health clinic was something that was especially frightening. 

"Get up, Idiot! " 

" I'm going, I'm going! " 

A flood of other doctors and staff came busting through the doors with other patients in tow as everyone quickly exited the building. As Ichigo and Renji stood in the outside parking lot, they looked around for the staff. Inoue and Rukia were there collectively freaking out amongst the only five patients, Chad the security guard was already outside before the ordeal, and Ishida was trying and failing at calming everyone down. 

In the distance, the fire truck closed in with the sirens ringing out in an uproar.

"Ok then is that everyone? " Ichigo asked aloud. The staff of doctors all looked around before screaming in unison, "KON!!!" 

Just in time, the fire truck pulled up and the team of firefighters swiftly hopped out got to work entering the building and spreading out around the area. The staff huddled up in worry. 

" Did anyone see him ?! " Ishida asked.

"He'd just ran to the bathroom before Ichigo got to the desk! " Renji answered frantically. 

" Oh god! What if he's trapped ?! " Inoue wept.

" There's a fire exit in the bathroom, he must be ok then! " Ichigo said hopefully.

" But he would've been out here by now ?" Rukia asked. 

" Perhaps he's in the south exist?!" Chad tried. 

"Oh fucking hell, Kon! " Renji yelled grasping at his red-haired temples, his eyes welling up with tears. 

"Hey! " A deep voice called out. Everyone turned to see a tall firefighter holding none other than Kon by the scruff of his shirt uniform ... With his pants down at his ankles. 

"Guessing this idiot belongs to you guys, huh ?" The firefighter said amused.

The staff collectively sighed in annoyance. 

"Gee, Kon if you're gonna make us get worried over you then least you could do is actually be dead! " Renji grumbled. 

" Your retarded friend here 'ran into the switch'." The firefighter enunciated, intentionally ridiculing Kon. 

" Ichigo! He can't just call me retarded like that !"

"Oh yeah, sorry... Challenged." The man in question chuckled.

In all honesty, Ichigo himself felt like laughing at the whole scene. Mostly because something about this mystery firefighter was magnetically charming. In a rough, rude sort of way. He wasn't bad looking either with his deep blue eyes and striking Western looking features. Actually, on closer inspection, the guy looked straight out of Europe. In, fact Ichigo was pretty sure that he was European, nevertheless, the man’s Japanese was flawlessly native. Despite his arrogance, Ichigo could admit he was hot.

"So, um... Kon how did you pull that alarm lever and why are your pants down ?" Ichigo asked.

"Well," Kon began sheepishly scratching at his brown hair. 

"I went to the toilet cus Rukia's food gave the runs and when I was leaving the stall I tripped over my laces and fell against the wall and, so I tried holding the wall and pulled the lever. My head hit the trash can anyway, my pants weren't done up yet. So the asshole firefighter came in on me in pain with my pants down! " 

Renji's snickering was cut off by the yell of another firefighter from a window above. 

"Hey, Jack! We got it disabled! Everyone can come back in. " 

Ichigo decided to give agree and give them all the go ahead. The staff escorted the patients back inside to resume their consulting. 

"What a waste of time," Ichigo muttered to himself, figuring he was now alone. 

"Heh! You're telling me. " Boomed the same firefighter from before behind, making Ichigo gasped and jump. 

"Holy shit! I thought you just left." 

" Came back, told the team to do some electrical inspections. Are you in charge by the way? " 

" Yeah. Well no, I'm the acting director right since my father is out of the country." 

"Not a problem, I just need you to fill this out real quick ". The man handed him a clipboard with a killer smile. Literally, his teeth were so white and sharp. They looked like a shark's teeth. The guy really was stunningly tan and handsome, he was making Ichigo nervous, something he hadn't felt in ages. 

"S-sure." The redhead was secretly trying to keep his hand from shaking. It didn't help that this tall beautiful man came closer , looking at what he wrote. 

" So Ichigo really is your name then huh? Fitting. "

"How so ?" He dare not look at this man, not now.

"Pretty ginger hair on you. Natural? " The man's voice had changed, it was now even deeper but also soft and almost gentle. 

"Yup, kinda freak chance. My mother had it too. " 

"Pretty neat. Consider yourself lucky. Compliments you well."

"Oh. T-thank you." Ichigo managed. He was trying to hold back the tremble and stutters but the blush more than likely still showed. 

Ichigo was still scrabbling but then paused and caught those catlike blue eyes intensely staring him into the soul.  
"I didn't catch your name? That guy called you Jack right?" 

" Nickname. It's pretty hard for most Japanese people to say any of my names. Jack's easy enough." The man had pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket then lit the cigarette after putting past his soft looking lips. 

"You're not allowed to smoke in front of the entrance of a healthcare building !" Ichigo said firmly. 

"That's the general rule, yeah." The grinning man replied. 

Ichigo frowned at him in disbelief. This idiot, Jack was starting to losing his charm. Ichigo hated cigarettes. He'd never bother telling anyone who wasn't his patient to stop smoking, that was their choice. Nevertheless, that didn't stop them from decreasing the sexual attraction of someone painfully sexy. Jack blew the offending smoke away from Ichigo at least.

Who was Ichigo kidding ? For once in his whole life, cigarettes had a meek effect. Jack was still as sexy as ever. 

"You finished with that ?" 

" Huh?"

"The form. Are you done? "

"Oh." Ichigo checked the form and saw that he had finished it while seemingly on autopilot. He'd honestly been thinking about this man the whole time, hopefully all his entries were correct...  
"Yeah, here." He handed it back to the firefighter who skimmed through quickly then looked at Ichigo and cracked another stunning grin.

"Heh. You're pretty cute, you know ?"

Ichigo was not expecting that compliment. Was he serious? The prospect made hot to blood flood his cheeks. He was truly a furious blusher, his body had a mind of its own and it was very noticeable because Jack must have seen his glowing red face and his grin seemed to have impossibly grown bigger. Wait, hang on. Cute is not a compliment for guys... right? 

"N-no! I'm not cute. Cute is for girls!" 

" Tch, nonsense. It's for you too." 

"How'd do you like it if I called you cute !?" 

"Flattered but it fits you more! " The blue-eyed man said with a barking laugh. "Seriously, I gotta be up front. You really are beautiful. " 

Now Ichigo was stunned at that confession, he shifted awkwardly as red as a tomato. What in the hell was this guy ? People don't just say these things out loud like this, not while staring him in the eyes at least. It had him speechless but despite this man - Jack's crassness and arrogant aura, he was incredibly pulling and Ichigo couldn't couldn't figure out why. Well, he was tall and looked strong, he was very handsome with an assertive personality. Ok, so he was pretty much Ichigo's type exactly. Remarkably, it seemed he was interested in Ichigo. 

" So," Jack said digging into his pocket and retrieving a cell phone. "What's your number?" He said shocking poor Ichigo again. 

Ichigo could only give a small sigh and against his better judgment, he revised his cell phone number to the other man who diligently entered them and said them back. 

"Great, I'll be in t-” 

“Yo! Jack. Quit tryna’ get your damn cock wet and get in the damn truck! I’m fucking hungry! “ 

Ichigo looked behind Jack to see the tall skinny driver of the firetruck angrily banging on the front of the red vehicle in an attempt to get his colleague to hop in. 

Jack looked back at the man and gave him some choice words himself, making Ichigo’s eyes widen in shock, he then turned back to Ichigo as charming as ever. 

“Never mind the neanderthal. I’ll see you around ok ?” He said starting to walk backwards. 

“Uh yeah. Sure.” Ichigo replied hesitantly. the man only grinned back and returned to the firetruck. 

Watching the fire truck drive away, gave Ichigo an enormous sense of relief. He need to slow his heart rate down, this shit wasn't healthy. Not to mention he was totally tired of this whole day and couldn't wait to return to the sanity of his apartment then have a hot bath and forget about that annoying foreigner he just met.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I love every single one of you who left kudos and commented your support, you're all amazing cus to be honest I wasn't sure about this fic so much. But now I'm fucking sure man. Let's make a story of this bitch. I'm hyped, let's fucking get it. 
> 
> The good thing is that I'm definitely getting a bit faster at writing. I'm a slow fuck writer which is bad cus I love these long ass chapters. I'm sorry but I was born a butt, from a long line of butts, and I'm fighting it man. It's a hard ass battle lol
> 
> As usual, don't own bleach , this is edited but not beta-ed , I love your support, comment and interact , tell me your feelings and secrets. 
> 
> Enjoy ! <3

 

 

 

As he had promised himself , Ichigo started a hot bath as soon as got home to his apartment. Perfect timing too because apparently , Renji , his flatmate wasn't home yet. He hummed a tuned as he stripped himself eagerly, wanting nothing more than to take his bath , have dinner and be in bed before his flatmate came home to annoy him and talk his head off. 

He sighed contently as he laid back into the foamy oasis of the tub. It was times like this that made him miss college, back then he could stay out and go partying on any weeknight with Renji and the rest then show up for class as if he didn't stay out until 6am drinking. He’s an adult now so those days were all over. 

 

Ichigo’s eyes soon become heavy and he fell into a light doze. His thoughts and imagination began to wander and dream up all sorts of delicious things; travelling to his dream destinations and eating yummy luxury food. Suddenly his mobile phone rang out and killed the calm atmosphere, with a desolate sigh, he shook out of his little meditation and fished his mobile phone out of his discarded trousers on the ground. The number was unlabeled which was an unknown occurrence for Ichigo since he only gave patients his office phone number. 

 

“Good evening, Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo speaking.” He answered. 

 

“Oh, so professional. Very attractive. “ The deep male voice on the other end purred into Ichigo’s ear making him sit up in the tub at attention. His damn call volume was way too high, the other man’s voice felt as if it had slid through his ear and  straight into the core of his body. He knew exactly who the caller was. 

 

“Jack?” 

 

“Glad to know I’m in your memories, “ The man said with a laugh. 

 

“You’re really not.” Bit of a lie. “Why are you calling me?” Ichigo questioned. 

 

“You gave me your number, why wouldn’t I call you ?”

 

“You were the one who asked for my number. “

 

“What’s your point? “

 

Shit, he's right. Ichigo just sighed in defeat and chose not to reply.

 

“That’s right. Besides, I know you wanna talk to me, you would have hung up already if you didn't."

 

“Ok enough with the assumptions, make your point chop chop. What do you want?"

 

“First of all ; rude. And I want you. Pretty simple huh ?"

 

“Yeah well  _ first of all,   _ I'm not ice cream in a parlour, you can't just pick me out and get me . Unless you think I'm that easy ? “ Ichigo asked with an incredulous laugh. 

 

“Hey,I said nothing of your level of promiscuity. In fact, I like sluts just the same so if you wanna  throw down like tonight- “

 

“I do not ! “ Ichigo quickly stressed.

 

“ Just saying.  Anyways, I never run away from a challenge. I have a plan.” 

 

“ Oh he can think? He can make plans?"

 

“ Hush. First, I gotta know. You got a man ?” 

 

“Ha ! That's another thing. How are you so sure I'm even into men? “ 

 

There was a pause before Jack's voice confirmed in a very confident tone. 

 

“What ? You think I can't distinguish my kind? You were checking me out ” 

 

“In my defense, I was in shock. And you're a tall foreign fireman in the middle of Japan. Of course I'm gonna stare.” Honestly this guy was making Ichigo roll his eyes more than he ever had in His whole life.

 

“ Excuses, trivial details, and lies. I was in uniform and sweaty and it turned you on.“

 

Ichigo stammered and struggled to counter the obnoxious claim but was ultimately interrupted by Jack.

 

“Whatever, you're obviously single and we are gonna go out . “ 

 

 “Rich . What if I don't want to go out with you? “ Ichigo was smirked, despite the man’s smug attitude, Ichigo could still reject him. He had the upper hand. Yet, the idea of blowing him off didn't sit right in Ichigo's conscience. He needed to know more because something about Jack was engaging and sexually magnetic . His teasing demeanor was... refreshing. Yeah, Jack was fun he'd admit that. 

A deep rumbling laugh came from the other line. 

 

“ You'd only be cheating yourself. I know you wanna go out with me, you know I’m pretty with a nice girlish figure.” 

 

Ichigo rose a leg out of the water and grinned at the nerve of the guy. 

“ You sound very sure about that statement.” 

 

“I am, come on.  Actually…How bout we have a little contest ? If you lose then you'll let me take you out for dinner. ” 

 

"A contest to get me to go out with you ? You sound like a campy anime villain." 

 

" After I found your chimp boy employee, I did happen to pass by some impressive Martial Arts awards in an office in your clinic. Were those yours , Dr. Kurosaki ? " 

 

Ichigo blinked in disbelief.

 

"You are nosy as hell!"

 

"Hey chill, they caught my eye, I like fighters . Gave me the hots when I realized they happened to be your trophies." 

 

Damn Isshin Kurosaki for decorating Ichigo's office without his permission, and damn Ichigo himself for being too lazy to bring those trophies back home!

 

"So this contest… you want to fight me huh ?" 

 

"Oh yeah. If you win, I'll never bother you again." 

 

If there's one thing Ichigo couldn't say no to, it was a good fight. Something told him that this firefighter was going to give it to him. 

 

“Mmmh, aside from the fact that this sounds stupid,  I dunno… I'm a busy doctor and all. My usual schedule doesn't include tussling with annoying Chad types.“

 

“Don't care. What's your weekend look like ? “ 

 

“ Busy, dickhead .” 

 

“ All of it ? “ 

 

There was silence as Ichigo rolled the thought around in his head. Something told him that Jack would be harassing him till the end of his days but another part of him acknowledged that the man was ridiculously sexy and seemed fun to be around. Ichigo was bored with his life outside of work , that he knew for sure so maybe a little quick adrenaline rush in a ring wouldn't be so bad after all. 

 

“... Not all of it. “ Ichigo sighed.

 

“Saturday night, 6pm? “ 

 

Ichigo had Saturday evenings off and even though he really should have given this asshole a hard time , he felt a strong propulsion to accept. 

 

“Sure.”

 

“Excellent.” Jack's voice had been so deep that it almost sounded like a satisfied growl. It inevitably almost made Ichigo sprout an erection in his tub. 

 

“Are you taking a bath?“ 

 

That shook Ichigo right out of his scandalous thoughts and even frightened him a bit . He looked to the window nervously. 

 

“How'd you know that ?” Ichigo demanded angrily , making Jack laugh heartily. The deep vibrations would have sounded so luscious if Ichigo was not currently suspecting him of being a creep. 

 

“Relax, I can hear the water splashing around when you move. You're so easy to rile up, it's hilarious. “ 

“Shut the hell up before I take back that fight. “ Ichigo countered but only made the other man laugh harder. As much as the humour was to ichigo's expense, Jack's laugh felt so rewarding to listen to.

 

“Ok ok, I'll leave you to your bath as much I badly wanna envision you naked and wet.” 

 

Ichigo sputtered and blushed and tried to cuss him out but he shut Ichigo up with a sauve , “Have a nice night. Doctor .”  Then the fucker hung up ! Just like that. 

 

This beautiful blue eyed idiot just made Ichigo want to throw his phone into the toilet across the room and jerk off at the same time. What the hell was Ichigo thinking ? He wasn't stupid , he knew a player when he saw one and usually a telltale sign of a player was that they're  always the hottest person you've ever seen in your life. Jack was definitely that to Ichigo. They've got the pick of the crop and because of that they are always wondering where the next lay will be. Jack seemed the type , his charm alone was intoxicating, and there was no way the man didn't know it.  

 

Ichigo was weary. Maybe he could feign that a tourist at the clinic exposed him to ebola and now he's contagious . Or maybe he could just cancel and tell Jack to fuck off and find some ass or a fight elsewhere. 

 

Ichigo sighed and ended his bath. In the end , kicking this big blue tool's ass and getting a cheap thrill out of it sounded like the best line of action. He was hooked, he knew he was going to accept the date regardless of who won this fight. 

 

………………………………………………………….

 

“The fuck are you smiling about ? You’re creeping me out, man ! “ A tall black haired man huffed as he folded the fire hose back into the large compartment of the fire truck after inspection. 

His jab was aimed at his blue haired co-worker was currently checking the lights and ladder supports, making sure they'd roll out smoothly for when they needed to set the ladder up . 

 

“Says the king of creeps. Can't I just be in a good mood, Nnoi? “ The man in question, Jack, straightened up and took off his work gloves. Shit was he really smiling? Was he that much of an open book ?

 

“I just never seen you looking so dumb is all. Wait, does it got sum'n to do wit' that doctor from yesterday? “

 

When his companion said nothing and only shrugged nonchalantly in return , Nnoitra knew he'd struck gold and made an evil smile himself. 

 

“You tryna to smash that doctor, aren't ya Jack ?!“ The thin man bellowed for all of the brigade to hear. 

 

“Quit yelling ! No one cares who Jack's trying to fuck. I’m trying to take my nap in here. “ A man called out from the passenger's seat of the firetruck. 

 

“ Starrk, why the hell don't you go to your room to nap on your breaks? “  said looking up at him through the window.

 

“Waste of nap time minutes, Jackie boy. ” The brunette replied and rolled up the window shutting his teammates out of his chamber. 

 

“I hate that guy but he’s so fucking cool. I feel like he bathes in pussy juice.” Nnoitra muttered, making Jack stare at him strangely. “So, did ya fuck 'im yet ? “ 

 

Jack rolled his eyes at Nnoitra's stupid question. Sure, he did have a reputation once upon time but he is older and wiser now , and so was Nnoitra. Obviously, he should know that Jack had grown up and wasn't trying to fuck everything that walked, and not less than 24 hours after meeting them either.

 

“No, Nnoitra. I have not. I have a date tomorrow though.” Perhaps he said that a little more perky than he should've because now Nnoitra was looking at him oddly. 

 

“Wow. Aiight, aiight. Dates and all these things these days. Lemme if he eats your ass.” Nnoitra said snickering, Jack rolled his eyes, Nnoitra was  his best friend but also a huge weirdo. 

 

“Ain't telling you shit, Fuck off back to work. Perverted stringbean.”  Jack said as his friend walked away to find someone else to annoy. 

 

Jack just wanted the day to end so he could see Ichigo tomorrow. He couldn't wait. The kid really was beautiful. Almost ethereal with those cute freckles sparse freckles of his and that gorgeously colored hair. He was feisty too, just the way he liked his men. Every quip or sly comment from the boy just made him more geared up for more conversation. Actually , speaking of boys, How old was this kid? Jack had a feeling that he might be quite a bit older than him. Ichigo had a bit of a baby face but he also easily be in his late twenties. It was difficult to tell with even Jack himself, many people often mistook him for younger than he really was. He'd just have to ask Ichigo on their date - fight, whatever.

Jack grinned, he'd gone and psyched himself up again. He might as well burn off the excess energy by getting the guys ready for training with  the recruits. 

  
  


……………...

 

Ichigo tried all day not to think about Jack at all but he failed constantly. He was actually excited about the fight though he  was trying not to be. 

 

“ Hey, Ichi. You keep spacing out you ok ?” Kon asked. 

 

“Yeah. I'm fine just tir- Hey! What happened there ? You're arm is bruised?” Ichigo cut himself off when he saw a pattern of dark hand marks around Kon's forearm. 

 

“Oh yeah, that's where that asshole fireman grabbed me. Gosh he was rough and so impolite. He harmed my plush and silky skin . What a jerk."

 

Ichigo just looked at his purplish skin with a raised brow. The bruise was kind of large but " plush and silky" ? More like dry and crusty by the looks of those elbows, he doubted Kon ever owned a bottle of Jeurgens. Ichigo's skin was way better, in a parallel universe maybe Jack would soothe and caress Ichigo's bruises after they’d sparred and- 

Ichigo's thoughts were cut off by Kon's yammering. 

 

“Oh yeah speaking of that guy. Renji mentioned the incident to Bakuya and he asked if that guy got sent out since he's the captain of the brigade team. Turns out Bakuya knows him since he's in the city's council, says the guy's the most arrogant , tactless foreigner he's ever met. Gotta agree, he's rude as hell!"

 

“Is that so ?" Ichigo asked uninterested. Yeah, yeah. A lot of people found Ichigo as unapproachable  just because of his constant frowning alone, so what if Jack was a little more so ? Big deal.

 

“That bastard called me stupid too, how unprofessional !" Kon grumbled but he was ultimately ignored by Ichigo .

 

“Hey are you even listening ? Oh, of course not! Because you’re always trying to be a cool and nonchalant main character, well I know that you drool like crazy and talk in your sleep so you don't faze me, you chronic in-shower-masturbator. Don’t ignore that fact I've been ravaged by a convicted criminal! " 

Ichigo rapidly looked up at a Kon. 

 

“What? Criminal?”

 

“ Finally! Some sympathy ! Yeah, the cretin had criminal records before joining the KTFD, Byakuya said.

 

“How'd he get that job with a record ? “ 

 

“Beats me, but he was involved in some shady shit in like two different countries. I don't know where he's from originally but the fucker gives foreigners a bad name. I didn't like him one bit , good thing we won't have to deal with him again. “ 

 

What the hell? Was he really about to go out with an ex-convict ? Ichigo went from excited to hesitant. 

 

"Shit," he whispered to himself.

 

………

 

Grimmjow was feeling a bit hyper as he waited for Ichigo in an empty room of the dojo, he wore a white tee and training leggings under grey shorts. He was determined to win this fight, it would be really embarrassing if he didn’t considering his background. There is also a great chance that Ichigo did like him. He had detected some playfulness in Ichigo’s voice when they spoke over the phone and he wouldn’t receiving more of that attitude in the future. 

 

He was lost in thought when the door opened and in walked the subject of his thoughts. Fully decked out in all black workout clothes and looking like an absolute dreamboat was Ichigo Kurosaki who looked around the room before acknowledged Jack with a strange look, as if he was trying to hold back a smile. Jack grinned back, making the redhead look away. Oh yeah, the kid liked him alright. 

 

“ Hope you’re prepared to have your ass kicked“ 

 

Ichigo glared at him, “That’s ballsy coming from someone with a bright ass blue dye job.” 

Ichigo was erring on confrontational with him , was it weird that Jack wanted to kiss him ?

 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a brat?”

 

“Among other things. How about we cut the chat and start business?”

 

Jack rose from the bench he was perched on and led the stubborn redhead into the ring before throwing  Ichigo a pair of gloves. 

“Ready when you are,” He told the other man. After strapping on his own gloves Ichigo looked up and Jack could’ve sworn he had been pinned with a lusty glare. Ichigo’s were now firey and determined , an aggressive undertone filled the air. 

 

Jack felt goosebumps rise from his skin before bursting forward at  Ichigo . 

 

The sparring match was harder than either of them had anticipated because for a while they both seemed matched. Jack managed to pin Ichigo on the first round , but that was no easy task because Ichigo threw hits faster than a damn jet and a couple of them landed. Luckily they were keeping it below the waist. Jack was a pro at kicks however and that ultimately took Ichigo down long enough to be pinned. Ichigo won the second round because he was swiftly blocking and returning Jack’s punches before larger man could do anything about them. 

 

The last round went on far too long, with neither of them refusing to give up. Eventually they ended wrestling on the ground in tightly wound ball. The whole match had been so invigorating that Jack's had an erection for most of the fight. Everytime Ichigo came in contact with him , his blood pressure seemed to Spike and it went straight to his dick.   

 

Fuck, the fact that they now entwined in a very sexy twister move wasn't helping Jack calm down in the least bit. He moved to grab Ichigo's leg which was wrapped tight around his waist, but he ended up grabbing Ichigo's manhood instead. He quickly discovered that wasn't the only hard one here. Ichigo groaned as a result and began to push him off. 

 

"Shit, sorry !" Jack said and quickly withdrew his whole body from Ichigo's. They rolled on their backs and laid panting at the ceiling. It took a while for either of them to say anything, Jack figured it had something to do with the whole grabbing Ichigo's dick thing but did he regret it ? Nope!

 

Some more moments passed before Ichigo finally say up and said something.

“It's good, your hair, I like it. " 

 

A compliment? Jack copied Ichigo's movement and turned to face him. 

 

“Thanks, I try. “ A salacious wink was thrown at Ichigo making hold back a laugh at how cheesy his date was. 

 

"I'll go out with you." 

 

"Really?" Jack said that happier than he meant to. 

 

"Sure, you gave it your all. For one date. That's...impressive." Ichigo said standing up and leaving the ring. Jack did the same and got some cold water bottles from a vending machine. 

 

"Here," he said handing a pair to Ichigo who accepted the water and looked at him.  

 

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" 

 

"I picked it up here and there while I was in the US." 

 

Ichigo looked less than satisfied with that vague answer but only shook his head. 

"Pick me up Wednesday night at 8," He picked  up his backpack and headed for the door then looked back with the cutest smile Jack had ever seen. "I'll text you my address." 

Then he was gone. Leaving Jack standing there with a hot face and feeling pretty giddy.

 

……….......

 

In Ichigo's opinion Wednesday night came way too quick and he'd got home from his shift later than he'd planned. Now he rushing to get ready.  

He'd shower and gotten into a pair of leather pants and a creamy colored satin button up shirt which he left undone to show off his neck and chest a little bit. 

He looked good but upon closer inspection in the mirror , he noticed that he had dark circles coming in from his lovely job in healthcare. Not cute , so he covered it with some concealer and added some mascara to his lashes because why not ? He already had the bag out . Jack would be there to pick him up any minute,  the fucker, he was probably early too , probably waiting outside right now.  

His phone rang the moment just after . 

 

It was none other than Jack. 

 

“Hey gorgeous. I’m outside. Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, I'll come down.” Ichigo answered and hung up , he looked at his watch while putting on a black coat and some black shoes. It was 7:50pm! How dare that cocky bastard show up so early for their date?! At least he was done getting ready, but still! 

 

Ichigo was actually unsure what car he should be looking for when he'd first exited the complex but almost jumped when a loud engine revved behind him. It turned out that Jack drove an Audi , how posh. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he entered the passenger side. His  eyes nearly rolled back at the heavenly masculine scent that hit him as he closed the door. He felt long strong arms reach across and embraced him . It was unexpected but shit, this guy smelled so damn good and his body felt so hard and strong against him . He fought the urge to bury his face into the other man's neck, this same scent made it so hard to spar with the man at the dojo. 

 

"You look good ," Jack commented, eyeing him up and down. His stare definitely wasn't innocent, Ichigo blushed , he felt naked. 

 

Jack asked how his week had been going and all that so Ichigo became more loose. 

 

They were exiting the freeway now and Ichigo had no clue where they were going, Jack could be bringing him to his death for all he knew. 

 

“You like ice skating by the way ?” Jack asked as they pulled into the parking lot of a large building. There were hardly any other cars, making Ichigo a bit suspicious.

 

Ichigo never ice skated before in his life but he had good balance so he just nodded an affirmative. 

 

“Great, that's what we're doing. “ 

 

They exited the parked car and enter the huge doors of the emptied out building. Ichigo was relieved to see that the place still had staff present, one which looked up at Jack with recognition and gesture down a hallway.

 

They soon came up to a huge hockey rink with a wall of ice skates hung up. 

 

They chose their respective sizes and Jack glided onto the ice with ease, he skated back over to Ichigo was eyed the frozen surface suspiciously. 

 

“ I take it you can't actually skate huh? It's cool. Come on, I'll teach you. “ Jack said without any kind of judgement in his voice. He was smiling though, the asshole found it amusing.  He reached out to Ichigo who tentatively grabbed his hand and was brought out onto the ice with gentle instructions from Jack . 

 

“You're good , you're good. “ It was strange yet comforting to hear Jack's deep domineering voice spoken so softly. Ichigo had no choice but to had on to the man's leather jacket and did exactly as he said. He took a minute to look at what Jack was actually wearing. Black jeans and a grey tee under the  leather jacket. He looked so edible . 

 

After a few minutes of gentle coaching, Ichigo got the hang of skating slowly, Jack's other arm was now holding his waist and it was becoming quite fun . 

 

“ Why is there no one else here ? “ 

 

“This is a competition rink  , it's closed to the public in off seasons but it's still open to league members for practice.”

 

“And you're a member ? “ 

 

“Sure am. “ Jack smirked cockily. “Hey you hungry? There's a restaurant across the street. “ 

He guided them to exit the ice . 

 

“ Yeah sure, let's go . I'm getting kinda cold too” 

 

“‘Cus you're so tiny. “

 

“ I'm not tiny, asshole! ” Ichigo argued with a rose red blush. 

 

“Yeah you're skinny and short for a guy.” 

 

“You're just tall and huge, Jerk.” Ichigo scoffed. Ichigo was barely skinny , lithe perhaps but he definitely had defined muscle over him. Also he's 5’9, that's totally average ! 

 

“Hey don't worry about it , I like your figure. It's got me pondering some questions though. “ 

 

“Like what ? “ 

 

“ Like how does such a thin guy have such a thick and juicy butt? “ 

 

“W-what ? You dick , you can't just say shit like that out loud!” Ichigo hissed at him in a hushed voice. He was so terribly embarrassed, who the hell talks like that ?!  

 

Jack chuckled causing Ichigo to smack his arm, “No one here. You've got a really sexy body though. I can't lie about it. “ 

 

Ichigo could dig a hole and bury himself with how embarrassed he was by Jack's forwardness. This idiot had no filter, no wonder people didn't  like him but for some reason Ichigo couldn't put himself into that same category. He wasn't a hater of the guy, Jack was loud and occasionally annoying but he was fun and had good humour. His cavalier attitude was also pretty refreshing. He couldn't help but be intrigued. 

 

“Let's go eat, yeah ? “ 

 

………………….

 

When Jack said there's a good restaurant across the street, he should've said that there a fancy expensive restaurant across the street because the place happened to be in some posh hotel. And the food was divine and Ichigo felt concerned about how much the bill would rack up to because the menu didn't mention prices. That's how you know they were expensive as fuck. 

 

“Are your parents hippies ? “ Jack asked suddenly, confusing Ichigo. They were waiting on their food to arrive after ordering. They did some staring at each other before the Jack finally said something. 

 

“ Uh no,why ? “ Ichigo wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. 

 

“Why'd they name you ‘strawberry’ ? That's a hippie thing to do, isn't it ? Naming kids after plants and shit like that.” 

 

“Oh. No, it sounds like strawberry but it's spelled 'one guardian’. “  Ichigo clarified , Jack nodded . 

“ Ah, I get it. I was never very good at kanji to be honest. “  Jack said with a sheepish shrug. 

 

“ Actually , come to think of it … why do you speak perfect Japanese? You're not Japanese at all are you ? “ 

 

“Yes and no."Jack grinned . “ My parents are American and Canadian, but they got stationed here working for embassies and I was born in Kyoto. We stayed till I was fourteen so actually I am Japanese - just not  _ Japanese _ . Then we moved back to America. I went to college in Canada and then we all ended up back here.” 

 

“ Huh. What a life. So your parents are still here then ?“ 

 

“ Yup, they're in Tokyo, working for Canadian and American embassies.” 

 

Ichigo wondered where within that story the man's criminal record began . It would be rude to ask that over dinner so he chose to let it wait. Plus he'd have to explain why he knew about it. The food had come just then and damn did it look good. Grimmjow have great taste, made sense since he also seemed to inhale his food.

 

“Do you visit your parents much? Tyoko's pretty fun.“

 

“These days , yeah. What  about you ? “ 

 

“ Yeah pretty much , my mom's a teacher  and you know my dad's a doctor too. I visit every now and then to see my sisters, they're twins. “ 

 

“How old ? “ 

 

“Seventeen.”

 

“And how old are you ? I can't really place your age. “  

 

“I'm twenty-three. You? “ Ichigo said before eating a piece of really juicy pork. Jack had to bring him back here again, the food was perfect! 

 

Jack was just staring at him strangely. 

“ I'm thirty -one.” 

 

Ichigo frowned  at the revelation. Which part of this guy was thirty-one ? He looked twenty-six at most. 

 

“You okay with dating someone that old ?” Jack asked with almost a kind of caution in his voice. 

 

“It's fine. You're not that old, Jack.” Ichigo shrugged. Although he wasn't sure if he'd date a thirty-one. year old that wasn't Jack.

 

“Oh yeah another thing ,” the older man paused to fish out his wallet then retrieve a card from it and handed it to Ichigo.

 

 His ID card .

 

“My name's Grimmjow JaegerJaquez . You don't have to call me that if it's too hard to say though - “ 

 

“No, I'll learn it, “ Ichigo said cutting him off. He honestly felt for Jack's- No, Grimmjow's little plight, being a foreigner with such a long and difficult name, whatever he was about to say before Ichigo interrupted him sounded a bit rehearsed. He looked at the older man’s ID photo. He looked so good in it, easily the best ID photo he'd ever seen. This guy seriously had no bad angles. “How'd you say it again ? “ 

 

Grimmjow smiled genuine and sweet at him before sounding out his own name again for Ichigo who repeated it until he'd said it perfectly. 

 

“Grimmjow JaegerJaquez. How's that?” Ichigo asked smiling at his date. 

 

“That's perfect," Grimmjow ensured. "Heh, weird. Not even my friends call me that.“ 

 

It was so easy with Grimmjow and throughout the dinner  , Ichigo seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't supposed to be liking Grimmjow but the guy had such a sweet and funny streak buried in him.

 

……………………………...

 

After dinner they decided on a walk in a park nearby Ichigo's apartment. Ichigo asked him if he needed to split the bill at the restaurant , which Grimmjow refused saying that he dragged Ichigo out to eat so he should take the whole bill. 

 

“Tell me something unexpected about you, “ Grimmjow heard himself saying as they walked side by side through the park, it was dark out already even though they'd only been out for a few hours . Luckily it wasn't very cold out and he had to admit that the park lights and moonlight made it pretty romantic out. Ichigo's tanned skin lit up under the dim lights. Something told Grimmjow that Ichigo is totally unaware of just how pretty he was. He absolutely gorgeous and he felt kind of dirty staring so hard all night and having pretty nasty thoughts about someone who wasn't his yet. Strangely enough he never felt too bad about fantasizing about his past flings and one nighters. Ichigo felt so different and so sacred. Which was ridiculous for the short time they'd known each other. 

 

“ Mmh something unexpected of me, huh? I play piano and I sing a little." 

 

Grimmjow felt his heartbeat speed up a bit. Great, now he had a full blown crush for this kid almost a decade younger than him. Ichigo was delicious and and talented. He cooled his excitement and responded. 

"Would you play for me sometime ?"

 

“Maybe.“  Grimmjow might have been imagining it but Ichigo seemed pretty happy about that idea , and that in turn made Grimmjow happy. “What about you ? What's something I wouldn't expect from you ? “ 

 

Grimmjow pondered it for a moment before saying, “ I'm a little bit of a neat-freak . And I've got a long tongue. “ 

 

Ichigo looked at him before bursting into laughter. 

“What ? Really , how long? “

 

The older man turned to Ichigo and stuck his out to touch the tip of his own nose. Ichigo gasped before he remarked, “Holy shit. That's a long tongue. That's kinda weird. Actually there's a lot of things I didn't expect from you.” 

 

"Yeah?" Grimmjow turned looking at Ichigo's reddish blonde lashes. 

 

“You're pretty cultured for being a dickhead. “

 

“Well your mouth’s pretty filthy for being a posh  tight-ass doctor.” 

 

“Ha! You're the one to talk. You've been filthy, saying nasty shit all night. “ 

 

With each passing moment, Ichigo was getting flirtier and looser. He'd throw provocative glances at Grimmjow and casually touch his arms and shoulders. Grimmjow decided to take a chance and hoped he had been reading the younger man right. 

 

“Yeah and I haven't even told you want I wanna do to you yet," Grimmjow's deep voice growled as he stepped into Ichigo's space.

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Ichigo's voice had gone soft and sultry as he looked up at Grimmjow with half lidded eyes. They were breathing each other's air now, their noses were very close to touching. 

 

" You've seen my tongue, use your imagination." Grimmjow finished. He gave Ichigo a couple seconds of preparation before he pressed his lips against Ichigo's.

 

……………………………………..

 

They'd made it back to Ichigo's apartment but Ichigo wasn't even considering leaving Grimmjow's car while the man's hands roamed his body and that long tongue moved against his. He was totally incapable of thinking anything other than he wanted more. Grimmjow was such a good kisser and he was touching all the right places. His large hand had been squeezing Ichigo's thigh and was now closing in on the cease between his thigh and his dick. Ichigo already hard too , he was actually hoping that Grimmjow would grab his dick and make him cum at some point but was almost disappointed when the other man pulled away. 

 

" We better stop now , before we get too far." Grimmjow murmured.

 

"Good point." Ichigo answered. "Well, I can't lie. I had fun. You're not such a cunt after all, Grimmjow JaegerJaquez." 

 

" Nah, you're wrong. I'm definitely a cunt , just not with you. I like it when you say my name by the way," 

 

"Stop looking at me like that , I gotta leave and go to sleep." 

 

"We could skip work tomorrow," Grimmjow suggested haughtily. 

 

"Nice try. Good night, Grimmjow." 

 

" Damn. Yeah , good night, gorgeous." 

 

They both smiled at each other for a few seconds before Ichigo existed the car. 

 

Grimmjow rolled the window down and called out to him, "We're doing this again right ?" 

 

Ichigo turned with a smile, " Of course, dumbass." Then he entered the complex. 

 

Grimmjow paid close attention to Ichigo's rear the whole of course, just in case. He drove off in good spirits, finally a successful date with someone he actually liked. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
